


blood in the sink

by revengeavenue



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Implied Smut, M/M, Mild Blood, Teeth, weird angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7857817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeavenue/pseuds/revengeavenue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton doesn't miss Luke's taste, not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	blood in the sink

**Author's Note:**

> another old one shot from wattpad.

Ashton looked himself in the mirror. Unlike countless other times, he smiled, showing his beautiful teeth.

He grabbed his toothbrush and hummed to himself, as he threw out the old one and replaced it with a new one. It was such a mundane action, but something vaguely monumental for him. The toothbrush, along with the memories attached to it, were in the garbage, just where he wanted them to be.

Ashton used that toothbrush after many occasions of Luke coming over and things getting a little too out of hand, literally. He used to brush his teeth so hard to get rid of Luke's taste that his pink gums would turn red. He would spit into the sink and watch the blood rush down to the drain. It was strange, but he liked the idea of it all.

The hazel-eyed boy made himself get over his tall, blonde, friend with benefits. It wasn't an easy task, but he stopped doing sexual favors for him. He stopped texting him good morning and goodnight. He even stopped telling him he loved him, because in retrospect, he knew that it wasn't true. Ashton just liked the way Luke made him feel. It took him long enough, but he realized that he was being used by someone who promised him the entire universe, and then some.

"You know, I love you, Ash." The words had no problem tumbling off of Luke's kiss-swollen lips for the first time. It seemed planned; the way it sounded so effortless. That's what fooled Ashton the most.

"R-really? I mean, I thought we were just friends, but I would-" Luke cut Ashton off with probably the twentieth kiss they shared that night.

When they pulled away, Ashton blushed, and said: "I love you too, Lukey." With that, Luke wrapped his arms around Ashton's naked torso and fell asleep to the sound of Ashton's even breaths.

That quickly became a routine for them. Luke went over to Ashton's place and fucked him into the bed, something like once or twice a week. They exchanged strange 'I love you's afterwards, and then they'd fall asleep with their hands and legs intertwined, breathing in each other's scent. Ashton often pondered why and how it got to that point. He couldn't seem to wrap his head around it; it happened all too fast.

It started just as fast as it stopped, because that was nearly three months ago, and the almost lovers stopped speaking to one another. Ashton hated the way it ended, but he knew it was for the best in the long run.

Breaking it off with Luke made Ashton's heart ache and ache. Every now and then, he felt a dull ache in his chest. He missed what they had, and that was his body's way of telling him. But, his mind knew that Luke was no good for him. His only intentions were to make Ashton moan his name on those nights he felt lonely.

Because Luke didn't want to hold the older boy when he cried, or listen to his childhood memories: he wanted sex.

It took him some time, but Ashton moved on. He stopped being so hard on himself, and deleted Luke's number, along with every sticky sweet lovey-dovey text message he sent him. Ashton was done with Luke, and he could only hope that Luke was done with him too. He couldn't even fathom continuing to be friends with him ever again, especially after everything that happened.

Ashton spit into the sink, and this time: there was no blood. He no longer had to get rid of Luke's taste, because it wasn't there anymore. That's how he wanted it to stay.


End file.
